Drabbles
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: Drabbles about characters of ASOIAF. Canon, AU, everything. I need prompts!
1. Rhaegar Targaryen, Canon

It's so easy to fall for her.

She is beautiful, dark brown hair blowing freely in the wind, so different from the complicated hairstyles of the south, stormy grey eyes staring into his defiantly. She is wild, she is untamed, she is free. She has a strong sense of honour, but she will not let anybody tell her what to do. She is the complete opposite of Elia, his beautiful, dutiful, quiet wife. Lyanna has to be heard, to be seen. She could never fade into the shadows like Elia does. Lyanna fights back, she yells at him, she refuses to back down. She is everything Rhaegar ever wanted.

And so he takes her with him. They run together, marry in front of a weirwood with only Arthur and Oswell as witnesses, elope to Dorne. He is sure that nobody will search them there, in Elia's home, and he is right. They spend blissfully happy months there, just the two of them and his two friends from the King's Guard, and Lyanna teaches him to forget about prophecies and live in the moment.

Their peace was shattered when Ser Gerold found him, but he hadn't told Lyanna that. Not when she was pregnant and already not feeling well. She had smiled at him when he left.

It was this smile Rhaegar thought of when he fell to the ground, defeated and dying.


	2. Elia Martell, Canon

They stare at her.

The nobles at court, her father in law, the King's Guard. Even the servants. They stare and stare and stare. Elia wants to scream. She wants to tell them that she is a princess of Dorne, a Martell of Sunspear, and that they should treat her with the respect she deserves. To tell them that just because her husband decided to elope with the Stark girl it doesn't mean she isn't the future queen, it doesn't mean that her son won't sit the throne someday. That just because she isn't much more than a hostage against her brother right now it doesn't mean she is someone to be looked down on.

But Elia's mother taught her better than to make a scene. So Elia smiles, clutches to her children and hopes for the day she will be free.


	3. Sansa Stark, AU

**The Red Wedding never happens, Dany takes the throne**

He smiles at her, this handsome little smile he always had smiled when they were children. She loved that smile, once. It told her that everything was okay, that her brother was here and that he would protect her from the evil in the world.

Now, however, it just reminds her that he had failed at exactly that task.

Somedays, when she sees this smile, she grows sad, but more often she grows angry. And even more often, she hates him when he smiles at her like that. As if she is still the little girl that had gone to King's Landing. As if she hadn't seen her father being beheaded, as if she hadn't had to suffer Joffrey and his vile Kingsguard, as if she hadn't survived riots and battles. As if he had saved her.

That's what is hardest to forgive. That he didn't save her. That he didn't trade Jamie Lannister for her, that he left her in King's Landing while he took castles and won battles. It had been Daenerys Targaryen who had sent her home, at last, as a peace offering, after Sansa had convinced her that she could not beat Robb in open field. Robb still doesn't know that she had been the one to tell the Queen that, that she hadn't waited quietly. She had been so sick of waiting, so sick of sitting still and hoping for a white knight to save her. She had lost all her faith in men there in the capital, but Robb never noticed.

She hates Robb when he smiles at her like this, because it reminds her that he doesn't know anything about who she is now.


	4. Benjen Stark, Canon

Benjen knows exactly who Jon Snow is the moment he first holds his nephew in his arms.

Really, it's not that difficult to figure out. He knows his brother, and he knows... knew his sister. He knows that while Ned would definitively bring his son home, he simply wouldn't father a bastard while already married to Catelyn Tully. He knows that Lyanna and Rhaegar were crazy in love. After all, he watched her go with the dragon prince. It's not that hard to put two and two together.

He looks into the boy's dark grey eyes, darker than Lyanna's or Ned's, and wonders wether they will turn purple with time. He hopes not. Purple eyes would be really hard to explain. Jon Snow blinks and smiles at him, and suddenly all Benjen sees is fencing in the godswood, climbing the towers of Winterfell and riding so fast that the landscape seems to blur.

Benjen knows in that moment that he will do everything to protect his sister's son.


	5. Arthur Dayne, Canon

Lyanna Stark is beautiful.

Long dark hair, eyes that shone like stars, a wicked little grin. Really, no matter what else you thought of her, you just had to admit she was a stunning beauty.

She couldn't hold a candle to Elia Martell though, if you asked Arthur Dayne.

Rhaegar was Arthur's best friend, they were like brothers, yet Arthur would never understand how Rhaegar could prefer the Stark girl over his wife. Elia was a wonderful woman, kind, gracious, beautiful, a loving mother, and a good friend. She wasn't wild like that northern girl, for a girl was all that Lyanna Stark was, but Elia was a Martell of Sunspear, a Princess of Dorne, and Arthur could not fathom how Rhaegar didn't see this. All Rhaegar seemed to see was a dutiful wife. How could Rhaegar not realize that while Elia would never dress up as a knight to contest in a tourney, she had a sharp tongue and a quick mind she only showed her friends? Elia had tried so hard to make the political marriage of loving one, and if Rhaegar had opened himself up a bit, it would have been enough. But Rhaegar, especially in this days, was all about prophecies and the three heads of the dragon, and he seemed convinced that Lyanna Stark was needed for that.

Arthur didn't like what Rhaegar did. He hated it, actually. But he was a knight of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect and to obey, so he kept his mouth shut and watched helplessly.


	6. Eddard Stark, Canon

Eddard sees the way his daughter looks at the crown prince, and he can't help but feel uncomfortable.

He remembers another young girl, looking exactly the same way at another crown prince. Lyanna had been older, and wilder, but the look in Sansas eyes when she looked at Joffrey was exactly the same Lyannas had been when his sister had looked at Rhaegar. Lyanna and Rhaegar... he tried not to think about it. Lyanna, always the willful girl, had defied their fathers wishes to be with the man she loved. Or thought she loved. Had it truly been love? Sometimes Ned thought Lyanna had been more in love with the idea of being in love than with Rhaegar himself. She had been so young, only four and ten.

Sansa was eleven. Younger, and not half as willful. She was bethrothed to Joffrey. Her love would not have the same consequences Lyanna's did. Ned was sure about that. Sansa would marry her beloved, she would make a great queen. After all, Sansa would never disobey him, would she?


	7. Sansa & Jon, Future

**Dark Future Fic**

They become legends. No, that's not really right. They become one legend, a great story told by many.

Everybody in the Seven Kingdoms knows who Lord Snow is, the bastard son of Eddard Stark, the brother of the Young Wolf, the boy who took the Black, the Lord Commander who defeated the White Walkers. The man that came back once the Wall had fallen to search vengenance. They tell stories about him at night, sitting around a comfortable fire. They speak of how his as cold as ice, of how he has his fathers honor and brothers courage, of how he wins battles and never shows mercy to his enemies. They whisper of the great white direwolf shadowing his steps. People respect him. People fear him.

In contrast, nobody really knows where Lady Stone came from. She just appeared in the Vale someday, quickly became Lady Protector after Petyr Baelishs timely death and the first real thing she accomplished was sending food and men to help Lord Snow at the Wall. After that, her deeds are more well known. She is a great beauty, people say, a woman with chestnut hair and deep blue eyes, who looks fragile but is not, a woman who sings lovely and plays the high harp wonderfully. But her eyes can turn to steel within a second, and woe to those who dare to attack her or anybody she considers under her protection. She is a shrewd politician, unyielding like the stone that is her name. She is either a great friend or a horrible enemy.

People like talking about them, Lord Snow and Lady Stone. They wonder wether they are lovers, for why else would a man and a woman work together that closely? Their enemies fear them, their friends are happy to be on their side, the smallfolk loves them.

Sometimes, when they sit together in the evening, drinking a cup of wine and just stare at the fire without saying a word, they let their masks down. In that moments, they are almost Sansa and Jon again. Almost.


	8. Jon Snow, AU

**Alternate universe. Lyanna dies but Elia lives. Jon Snow grows up knowing the ill feelings she and others have towards his mother, and this ends up having a negative effect on him.**

He hates them all.

The servants. The nobles. His aunt and uncle. His step mother. His siblings. His father.

They whisper whe they think he can't hear them. The bastard they call him. Son of the temptress Lyanna Stark, who betwitchet the King and caused a war. Who had proven herself wanton and wicked and who had almost destroyed the Seven Kingdoms. Everybody loves this tale, and the only one who doesn't, the only one who could tell them to stop, his father, hides away in his tower and doesn't do anything. They say that's Jon's mothers fault, too. Sometimes they even say that Jon isn't Rhaegars son, that someone as wanton as Lyanna Stark would never keep to one bed. Jon doesn't look like a Targaryen, he looks pure Stark, and that's all they need to keep the rumors going.

The first time he beats a stable boy into a bloody pulp because he says something about his mother Jon is two and ten. Nobody ever finds out, but the stable boy doesn't say anything to Jon ever again, and this is how Jon learns that the only way to respect is fear. By the time his father dies and Aegon becomes king Jon is 21 and people are terrified of him. The Black Dragon, or the Black Bastard they call him, the merciless prince who will kill anyone that looks at him wrong. Even Aegon fears him, and this makes Jon proud. Sometimes he wonders how his life would have looked if things had gone differently, but he is content with it as it is.


End file.
